Abandon Love
"Ever been abandon by love?" -Her quote before she kills someone. Abandon Love has been abandon by love. I just wanted to say that she is my OC that I have been working on for awhile now so I hope you enjoy. Even though this is my first time making one um... *runs to a coner and dies slowly* Origin: Chessie has always been a weird child. She never did like to play with the other kids when she was in elementary school. In middle school in 6th grade is when her whole life was turned around. When she was younger in her life she a rude father and mother, but all she had who DID care for her was he half-sister named Tatum. But when she was nine, Tatum left to live with her real dad and never came back. But later that year her father left to go to prison. She knew why, her father raped Tatum. At school, people would make fun of her but she didn't care, even though she had no friends but one person. The voice in her head, she named her Cassie. She would talk to Cassie during recess while she would be drawling some disturbing things. One day, her bullies caught her talking but instead of beating her up, they reported it to a therapist. She would never talk to her to the therapist so she was given some pills. She never took them because Cassie said that she would lose her and have no friends. So she never did. When she reached middle school things changed for her. Her mother started forgetting about her to where she would never talk to her, even when Chessie tried, her mother would smack her and cuss her out. She found love in drawling so she would draw disturbing things like someone being hanged from a tree, or someone killing a person. The teachers would always take her to the schools counselor. But she would never say anything about her drawings. So the school gave up their hope on her. But all she ever had was Cassie, and Cassie would always be their for her. She was still be bullied at school. Kids making fun, harassing her, throw paper balls at her, spread rumors those things. At this point she had enough so she went to the basement and grabbed a sludge hammer and waited for night fall. Once it was night she went to her mom's room and smashed the sludge hammer against her mothers head. She yelled at her for never loving her enough. Cassie was proud of her and told her to kill her bullies. And she did what she was told, so she snuck into the bullies house since they were having a sleep over and killed them with her sludge hammer. The police came and almost got her but she escaped from them. She was running in the woods for hours, once she took a break she felt someone touch her shoulder, she hollered and threw her sludge hammer at the person. But she missed, she looked at the man to see him faceless he stuck out his hand and took her in as a proxie. And no at school has seen her again but only her victims have, but only died after that... (A/n: Ok so I just wanted to say again that she is MY OC! And also, her origin is actually MY life, i'm not that good at making up origin's so I just used mine. No I am not a killer of thats what your thinking -_-) Some facts: * She is 11 years old, 5'1, and weighs up to 79 pounds * Her appearance is a grey hoodie but sleeves are cut up, some black shorts, and black shoes. Her arms are cut up because she would cut herself and still does (even though Slenderman would punish her if he ever caught her cutting herself but she didn't care.) she has very very pale skin, almost paper white like, with very very dark brown hair that looks like it's black with blue eyes but no shine in them * She may use a sludge hammer to kill her victims, but if she is blood thirsty she will just attack them with her hands, but will feel guilt after is she does * She is bisexual because she just wants someone to love her, even the same gender as her (But she will never let Offenderman date her because she does not want to be raped like Tatum) * When she is alone in the woods she will sing sad songs, but if a human catches her she will kill them, but if it was a pasta of proxie she would chase them for hours until she would get bored * She still has Cassie in her head so she would talk to her if she can, but the others find it odd, other then Zero (because she is an imaginary friend.) * She likes: Drawing blood and gore, singing, animals, killing people, reading, being alone, hating love * She dislikes: people who judge her, when a pasta or proxie makes fun of her, seeing an animal hurt or dead, people being around her, seeing someone hurt ( a human child or a pasta/proxie),, thinking about her past or being love * She is slowly losing her emotions (thats why she has no shine in her eyes) * She has Anorexia (Which means loss of wanting to eat food) * She has three rivals: Laughing Jack, Jeff the killer and Masky. Laughing Jack is because he will always try to kill a child (which pisses her off). Jeff the killer because he will always bother her and push her limits to where she will be in a rage to when she will attack him and try to kill him but always fails to kill him( So she will help Jane the killer any possible way to kill Jeff). And she hates Masky the most because he makes fun of Ticci Toby. He also makes fun of her because of her anorexia. * She is very hot tempered because Cassie can sometimes get to take over Abandon Love's body * She finds Cassie a friend and rival sometimes * She will often lock herself in her room if she is not doing anything and pace around her room for hours waiting for something to happen I hope you liked Abandon Love. I feel like this is a sin because I am very embarrassed to make this because I this is my first time so I feel so guilty for doing this. Kill me plz! QwQ! If I made any mistakes please let me now about it so I can fix them. Again I feel embarrassed for doing this so um...*dies in Japanese even though I am american* Category:Creepypasta stories